


The Logic of Eorzea in my World

by Eoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoko/pseuds/Eoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of things that I feel do or may apply to the stories I write as a whole, in the world of Eorzea. Many are either as they are in game, with explanations as to why, or they are different from game. This is to give people an idea of why certain things may be depicted in certain ways in my stories and why they may not fall in line with game canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Eorzea in my World

  * Inventory: As is in game. They use hammer-space/magic. It’s like a Bag of Holding in D&D and such. So they can and do carry stupid amounts of items, gear and weapons with them at all times. They also can pull them out at will, using, well, WILL.  
  

  * Gear Fit: Not as in game. Gear must be made for the character. A pair of pants made for a Lalafell will not magically also fit an Elezen.  
  

  * Gear Stats: Not as in game. I feel like adding stats like Strength, Dexterity, Mind, etc. makes sense only in a progression sort of sense, for game. I feel like in a “real world” setting, they could enchant the gear to be magically more defensive to offensive magics and melee damage, but not giving a boost to your base abilities. Hence, “higher level gear” will be more defensive or be of better quality, but will not actually make the character stronger. Strength, Dexterity, Mind, Intelligence, etc is all based solely on the characters and how they better themselves, not what gear they equip.  
  

  * Glamour: This one is tricky. Glamour can exist, as there are still better quality pieces out there. Something made of Dragon Leather is going to be stronger than something made of Aldgoat Leather. So there is still a need to wear better gear when going into battle. But since base stats sit with the character the need to glamour is lessened. Additionally, people will just change into whatever they want to wear to stroll around in and change to “battle set” when they are going to fight something. Not like we wear a swim suit when we’re going to the office. In the event that an item is glamoured, one can remove it as if they are removing the glamoured piece and not the piece it was glamoured onto. And yes, the sole reason that came up was contemplating how to undress characters wearing glamoured gear.  
  

  * Gear Sets: As in game. To create a gear set the character must physically put on the outfit. They then concentrate and magically lock it into place. There is a set number of “mental slots” characters can “hold”, but I doubt I will ever need to reference the number. Somewhere between 20-30, but at the end of the day, yes, they can basically all do Magical Girl Transformation, because magic.  
  

  * Mounts: As in game, mostly. The whistle is magical. It calls to the specific mount that is attuned to that whistle. Mounts are magically teleported to the caller. When the whistle is blown, a mental thought/need/desire/message/image is also sent. That way the mount knows what you need them to do/where they can land. So, there will be more mount entrances than just standing there and then getting on them. You can mount in motion and in combat.  
  

  * Two-seater mounts: Not as in game. If a normal horse can carry two people in real life, they can do so in game. If the mount can plausibly carry two people, then it can. Also something that likely won’t be referenced or needed, but throwing it out there.  
  

  * Aetherytes: As in game. You pay the city/town you are teleporting to in order to use the Aertheryte. This is probably going to happen rarely and be referenced less. Just be aware that’s what’s happening. Also, you do have to attune to it first.  
  

  * Non-corporeal enemies: Can only be hit with magic or melee weapons than have been enchanted with magic to be able to make contact with them.  
  

  * Level Sync: Does not exist in FATE-esque scenarios. At all. Can exist in trial scenarios, but a mage must be the one to create a dampening effect on the character. If you are being tested, you can be weakened. In all other situations where you are running into random situations or monsters, you cannot. This also works if an asshole like Midgardsomr decides to nerf you.  
  

  * Appearance Changes/Jandelaine: As in game. Cause magic. Jandelaine and other hair dressers obviously have magic to grow and dye hair. Hell, doesn’t Cosmetology sound like a badass class?  
  

  * Classes/Jobs: Even if you are super strong as one job/class, taking up a new job/class is simply you learning different things for the first time. You may have a lot of prowess as a Monk, but that doesn’t equate to how to thrust a spear. This is already true in the game, but since they have to treat basically every job as if you're coming right off the cart into the job for the first time, it doesn't exactly explain why the Warrior of Light is such a great Dark Knight but totally sucks as Warrior. Obviously classes that work together like Tank, Melee DPS, and Ranged DPS would have more correlation in a story than very different skills.



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other things you think would be useful to add to this list, please let me know.


End file.
